My regular
by sportbrat101
Summary: Sonic and Amy are friends with benifits. These are the stories of the many naughty adventures the go on. Each chapter is a one shot. warning: sexual content, swearing, nudity, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the 411.

The whole point of this series is the fact Amy and Sonic are in the sitation of being friends with benifits. They are not in a romantic relationship but maybe somewhere down the line it may turn into one. The way this works if Amy or Sonic spots the other without having them know about it then their goal is to seduce the other. This whole idea keeps coming to me in dreams so I finally had to write this one down, considering I am on Christmas holidays I have too much time on my hands. So If I chose to do so I will ask for requests if they are not to complicated to do.

Keep in mind that I will not be constantly updating every week but once a month if I have the time. So please check out the first chapter and review if you want too, but also keep in mind this is FICTION! I do not have to explain the damn story line every single time, because it proves to me that you are not reading it right. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

(. Enjoy!)

It was a hot day on the Wave Ocean and not many people were out on this particular warm day, that is if you were planing to get heat stroke or a bad sun burn. However one pink hedgehog named Amy was out on the beach wearing her red and white bikini, hoping to escape the dreaded heat wave. As she laid down her beach towel, sun umbrella, and a bottle of sun screen. She noticed a blue figure walking about the beach and instantly she knew who it was.

"It's Sonic!" she realised.

Her heart began to race in her chest. However she held herself back when she thought of how to use this situtation to her advantage. As Sonic began to lay down on the beach and relax to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, Amy smirked as she waited till Sonic was asleep. As 10 minutes passed by Sonic began to feel sleepy from the tropic heat and he began to feel a little turned on.

'woudn't it be great to have sex on the beach?...' Sonic thought to himself.

Then he slowly frowned.

'...to bad it's just me on the beach today...' As Sonic driffted off to sleep.

Even though Sonic had drifted off to sleep, however it seemed almost too fast for Amy's comfort so she decided to wait until another 20 mintues passed by, in the mean time she found a shady secluded palce surounded by palm trees and Anthurium bushes. Then when she was sure Sonic was in a deep sleep she managed to grab him and drag him towards a shady area where it was cool and no one would be able to see them.

'perfect' Amy thought.

As Soon as Sonic was resting on her beach towel in the shady hideout Amy went out to make sure no one was coming and then she decided to carry out her plan. Amy then sat down on her knees as she placed her face closer to Sonic's, and began to caress his chest. This caused the blue blur to moan and shudder at the same time.

"now I know he's in the mood for a little fun" Amy whispered to herself.

As she countied to caress his chest eventually getting closer to Sonic's lower reagin, she wondered how she would wake him up. Eventually she just got lost in thought without knowing that her hand movements was causing Sonic to get an erection. Then her mind hatched an idea as she coutinued to rub Sonic's growing length untill it began to painfully throbb with excitment, and this caused the blue hedgehog to stir in his sleep.

'better move quick!' she realised.

Amy then got up and ran towards the shore to take off her bikini top and bottoms; this now left her naked. While Sonic awoke abruptly from his nap to see that he had a throbbing erection that was very noticable.

"Damn...I'm horney! but how the hell did I get here?" Sonic said out loud to himself.

Just then Sonic's erection went limp and he felt a little disapointed when it did so. Amy giggled as she watched and decided to make this her move.

"great...I really doubt I will get turned on again" Sonic said.

"are you really sure about that?" Amy asked as she walked out of the bushes.

The blue blur was shocked and happy to see Amy standing before him completely naked from head to toe; which she did look very beautiful doing so.

"just looking at you has made me grow hard again" Sonic said.

"well I have more than one way of doing so" Amy spoke in a seducive tone.

The Amy begain to move and swing her hips like a belly dancer and made Sonic even more horney then before. However Sonic fixed his eyes on Amy's breasts in particular and he felt hypnotised by them, seeing them bounce and move without being stuck inside a shirt is what made him shudder with pleasure.

"so teasing me is your trick?" Sonic asked humorously.

"If you say so" Amy giggled

She then got on her hands and knees only to be faced with Sonic's erection that still needed to grow. The pink girl then took Sonic's manhood into her mouth, that was to Sonic's surprise very wet and warm.

"mmm...your mouth so...warm" Sonic grunted.

Amy begain to lick the tip of the blue boy's length which was sensitive and tried to get her tounge into the heads opening in hopes to get a taste of Sonic's pre cum. However after five mintues there was still nothing coming out and Amy seemed a little annoyed at this.

"your cock is stubborn sonic" Amy commented.

"I know" he agreed.

"but I don't give up that easily!" Amy said.

Sonic rolled his eyes only to regret it after Amy placed her breasts between his cock and began to rub them together.

"Holy fuck!" Sonic said.

Sonic layed his head back as Amy did her work and let the sound of the waves wash over his mind, as his cock grew the biggest it had ever got which felt painfully good. As Amy continued on Sonic's full grown erection; it had began to leak pre cum all over the pink hedgehog's breasts, which she gladly licked up and smiled at Sonic. Only to pull away from Sonic's manhood and lean back to strech out her cramped leg muscles.

"amy...I want you to make me cum" Sonic asked like a little kid would for an ice cream cone.

"sure thing" Amy giggled.

Amy then inserted her fingers into her womanhood opening to make herself ready for Sonic's cock. After a few mintues of touching herself and making herself orgasm she was ready.

"you almost made me cum when I was watching you masterbate" Sonic said.

"well maybe you don't need me to ride you if that's the case" Amy said teasing the blue boy a bit.

Sonic only rolled his eyes playfully as Amy crawled closer to him to be near his face.

"you know I'm only kidding" Amy spoke as she crashed her lips against Sonic's.

The kiss was hot and passionate. When they both pulled away, Amy nooded as she mounted Sonic and he got into a comfortable position. Feeling the tip of Sonic's rock hard erection at her moist flower and his hands gripping her hips was the signal to start. Amy pressed down on Sonic's cock and felt a little discomfort but soon ignored it as the feeling turned into pleasure.

"ah! Amy! your so warm and tight!" Sonic spoke in a surprised tone.

Sonic was too lost in the bliss of Amy's warmth and tightness that her womanhood held.

"you almost made me cum again!" Sonic said in a cheeky voice.

"I could say the samething...but I like it how you feel so full inside me" Amy said.

Then both hedgehog pulled each other in for another kiss that almost made both of them cum at the same time.

"maybe we should hold off the kisses since we both came too soon" Sonic spoke just about laughing.

"your right" Amy agreed.

As Amy countinued to ride Sonic ;he some how felt his orgasm build and he had a feeling it would be a big orgasm. Eventually Sonic wanted to call the shots as he began to thrust faster.

"Amy I wanna fuck you from behind...will you let me?" the blue boy asked between grunts.

"sure sounds like fun" Amy giggled.

In no time Amy pulled herself off of Sonic and got on all fours, while Sonic sat up and positioned his cock near Amy's opening.

"ready?" Sonic asked.

"yes" Amy replied.

Sonic thrusted into Amy as it took her breath away for a few seconds but in a good way.

"Oh! Sonic! yes!" Amy screamed.

Sonic grined as his heart began to race and his cock would throb with excitment.

'he can be such an animal' Amy thought.

Sonic eventually found his pace and countiued to thrust in and out, in hopes that he would reach the pink hedgehog's G-Spot. Amy then took Sonic's hands to have him grip her two breasts that made her moan with excitement, while he took her breasts nipples into his fingers and gave them a light tug and squeeze.

"ahh! Sonic!" Amy cried.

Without knowing Sonic had finally reached the desired spot inside his pink female friend and shuddered at the contact the spot made with his cock. Amy could feel it too as she orgasmed without hesitation and felt goose bumbs crawl all over her body eventually passing through Sonic.

"about...time I-I made you...cum" Sonic grunted between thrusts.

Amy could only giggle as Sonic leaned into her face to give a small wet kiss that lasted for only a minute.

"whatever you do...don't stop" Amy asked.

Sonic nooded as he countiued with his movements. Both hedgehogs were in pure bliss when the time passed and their orgasems were near their peak. by this time Sonic was going both harder and faster with his thrusts, and Amy taking every single movement that he was giving her.

"Damn...a-amy!...I'm...I'm gonna...c-cum!" Sonic grunted as his breaths were short and shallow.

"I know...me too!" Amy said as well.

Amy then had an idea.

"sonic...when you cum...not only cum inside me but on my breasts too?" Amy asked.

"sure" Sonic replied.

After a few mintues when by Sonic couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Here it comes!" Sonic yelled.

"Please give it to me!" Amy screamed.

Surely it happend in a blur but Sonic came inside Amy and the quickly removed his cock to let his seed fly onto the pink girls breasts and neck. Amy did orgasem as her fluids had splashed onto Sonic's cock when he was still inside, and he bent down to lick up her body fluids. While he had placed his cock near her mouth to let another blast of semen into her mouth.

"yummmy!" Amy commented as she swallowed the bitter fluid.

Sonic then layed down on the sand and let his cock go limp from being played out. However Amy gave his cock a nice gentle caress to ease some tingly feeling from his orgasem. Sonic sighed as he had gotten his wish to have sex on the beach during a nice day.

"you know what amy?" Sonic started.

"what?" Amy replied.

"I'm glad you brought me here today" Sonic said.

"why is that Sonic?" Amy asked feeling a little curious.

"I woke up from a big wet dream and was really horney...no matter what I did I could not get ride of my erection" Sonic stated.

Amy nooded.

"so I realised it was from the heat so I wanted to go some place to masterbate in private so I came here" Sonic hesitated for a moment.

"sadly I feel on the sleep and lost until I woke up here with you dancing for me".

Amy took a moment to analaze all that Sonic said before coming up with an anwser.

"I guess that's what is great about friends that have benifits huh?" Amy said.

She then giggled.

"and to think today was going to be a hot, dull day" Amy added.

Sonic yawned as he made himself comfortable on Amy's beach towel and prepared himself for a nap. Amy then laid down next to Sonic as she placed her head on his chest.

"sleep well" Amy said.

"you too" Sonic replied.

The two then came together for a passionte kiss before drifting off to sleep in the warmth that the tropic's posses. Eventually the two hedgehogs would meet up once again for a naughty adventure.

The End.

(So there you have it folks! If I get another idea I will post another chapter. Feel free to review if you wish)


End file.
